All We Are
by Raywe
Summary: One-shot, After the war Draco has changed and is asking Hermione for forgiveness and she discovers some deeper feelings. Rated T just to be on the safe side


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N this is my first one shot but I hope you enjoy it **

**ALL WE ARE**

**Hermiones POV**

My mind was blocked with silver and white. His hair glimmered in the sun and his eyes sparkled with something he had never worn before. He was happy but it just didn't seem like him, I guess we're sort of friends now but he has changed so much that I can barely get it in. He just wasn't the arrogant git anymore; he wasn't the king of Slytherin that ordered everyone to pick on small Hufflepuffs.

He seems ashamed of it whenever someone brings it up and I think that's as changed as he can get. After his mother past away I think he's been even more distant and gloomy. He barely talks anymore, never smiles, never even nods. Whenever anyone talks to him he just shoots them a special look and they leave him alone. It's nothing like a glare but it still tells people that he isn't in the mood to talk. I've never actually understood how he does it; I guess it's a special ability. And now, he's gone from that to actually laughing, how can that happen?

Lately he hasn't spoken to me at all but I can't get him off my mind after what happened when we got back to school.

_Flashback_

_The cold air around me swallowed me whole but I didn't care, it was kind of refreshing. I stood there for a while just gazing at the sky, decorated with small light dots. I snapped back to my surroundings when I heard the door creak open behind me._

"_I had a feeling I'd find you here" said a soft voice._

_Expecting it to be Ron or even Harry I turned around with a smile which soon disappeared when I saw who it actually was. I gave the blonde a slight glare which for some reason I couldn't make seem angry. Why would he be looking for me anyway?_

"_Take it easy, I just wanted to talk to you" he continued calmly and came to stand next to me._

_And even though I'd never admit it, he looked really handsome in the moonlight._

"_Why'd you want to talk to me?" I asked hatefully "I'm Mudblood, remember? You despise me"_

_He winced at the use of the word._

"_I…"_

_I had made him speechless and was glad that I'd actually gotten through to him._

"_I, I what" I continued, not letting him speak or explain "You've hated me for years and now suddenly you want to_ talk_?"_

"_I wanted to… apologise for that"_

_This caught me by surprise and I stood rooted to the spot with my mouth hanging wide open._

"_I've changed, I promise" he almost pleaded "I called you horrible things and I made your life a living hell but I really want to start over, so I'm actually asking you for just one chance"_

_I felt as if my heart had stopped and he was stabbing me over and over again._

"_Well, you're right about the living hell part" I started, not daring to look at him, afraid I'd start to cry or something "But why'd you even want a chance from me?"_

"_Because I want to make things right between us, I don't want to be seen like Malfoy anymore" he explained and turned me around by the shoulders "I want you to see me as Draco, and not Draco that horrible Muggle hater, but Draco that changed in to someone else"_

_I opened and shut my mouth over and over, trying to find the right words but couldn't._

"_I don't want to be what I was, I was horrible and a…" he drew a breath and forced himself to continue "and a death eater, a death eater Hermione!"_

_He let go of me and sighed at the ground. He turned his back on me and leaned on the edge of the tower. He ruffled his hair a several times and growled in frustration before sitting down and placing his hands over his face. I hesitated before joining him on the cold stone floor. I slowly put a hand on his shoulder and he didn't show any resistance. Instead he just looked up at me and frowned._

"_My mother never wanted me to be a death eater she just went along with it to protect me, and I don't want to be like my father, selfish, muggle hating, death eater"_

"_It's okay now Draco, it's all going to be okay now" I said and pulled him into a hug, after a while he started to shake._

_I looked down to see tears streaming down his face._

"_Just like my mother…"_

_End of flashback_

He had meant that my words and my embrace was just what his mother would've done if she saw him like that. I guess I reminded him of her, so he kept his distance after that and I didn't try to talk to him again. What I feared the most now was that he'd gone back to _Malfoy_ and didn't need me or anyone else for that matter. That he'd gone back to hating me, but this kind of happiness showed something different and I felt as if all of my worries had gone away. Well, almost all of them. I was shocked the day after that whenever I saw him my heart skipped a beat but it made me sad that he ignored my gaze. I'd never bonded so fast with someone ever, but just after that conversation I felt as if I knew what he was thinking. I knew he knew Occlumency but I could still get inside his head easily. I knew him in some way and I felt like talking to him, I wanted to have him in my arms again and tell him that he wasn't evil, that I knew he was better than that. But if he didn't want to then what could I do about it?

"Mione" Harry's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked up to see him grinning at me "it's time to get on the train"

I glanced behind me to take one last look at my past home and boarded the train with my friends. Our seventh year was over and we wouldn't see the school again for a long time. Now I had an apartment in London where I would live since my parents were gone and I was left alone. Harry and Ginny had offered me to live with them when it was made clear that they were getting married. I had quickly dismissed the offer and said that I had already made all the arrangements and was going to live in my own new home.

Ron had said that he'd like to join me because he didn't want to live at home anymore but I didn't have the money to handle that and neither did Ron. We sat down in an empty compartment and while I sat quiet in the corner the rest of them started talking about what they'd be working as. The whole year I hadn't gone one day without thinking about Draco, sometimes he offered me small smiles that made my stomach tingle and when I smiled back he blushed. I wanted him to be okay, to feel good when he left Hogwarts so that he wouldn't spend the rest of his years in misery. Let's just make it clear, I wanted to look after him and make him happy.

"Can I sit here?" a kind voice asked and I just gestured for him to sit down without really noticing who it was until I glanced his way.

I felt a blush as red as Ronald's hair grow on my face and stared at the floor.

"Why, hello to you too" he chuckled and nudged me playfully as if we'd been best friends for years.

The rest of my friends were observing the exchange quietly and I shot them a glare to tell them to back off.

For the first time that year I was present the whole conversation to platform nine and three quarters. My friends seemed happy that I was back to normal and Draco quickly got over his and Harrys constant fighting while Ron stayed suspicious. He seemed to enjoy himself but I was still afraid that when he didn't have any of us he'd go back to being silent and distant.

"Well you're welcome in my house, this fighting for seven years haven't been good for us so lets just put that behind us shall we?" Harry offered kindly.

I smiled widely and rolled my eyes, it's so alike Harry not to hold a grudge. Ginny and Ron sat quietly eyeing Draco and Ginny was first to break that barrier.

"I guess I don't have anything against it" she said "since you haven't been the same this year, maybe I can even qualify you as good"

While the rest of them laughed I took in the blondes new behaviour and was satisfied with what I saw, maybe little Malfoy grew up to be Draco.

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach when the train came to a stop and I felt as if I'd be sick. I took my trunk and dragged myself off the train. I was leaving so much behind, my home for seven years was floating away and I just wanted to turn back the time and do it all over. I stood alone in the crowd for a while before deciding to find the Weasleys.

"Have a good summer Hermione dear" said Mrs Weasley and gave me one of her motherly hugs.

"And the same to you Mrs Weasley" I smiled before turning to Harry and Ron.

I pulled them into a group hug and ordered myself not to cry. But even though I knew I wouldn't cry now, I knew I would when I got home. I was going to miss them so much, but this was not the end.

"Promise to visit soon, okay" Harry said to both of us.

"Of course, I'll be there every other day if you want me to, Ginnys going to need another girl in the house anyway" I grinned at him.

"And you wouldn't want to be alone with two girls now would you Harry" Ron smirked.

"This is a friendship that I won't allow to end" Harry sighed happily and put his arms around us.

"We've got to go now, and Mione" Ginny said "seems as if you're not done saying goodbye anyway"

She pointed behind me and I twirled around to see Draco standing there with a kind smile. I gave my friends one last wave before they disappeared. I moved towards Draco and looked up at him; he didn't need to say anything because the next I knew he was hugging me to him as if his life depended on it.

"Do you forgive what I was?" he asked me in a low voice and stepped back.

A thought flashed through my mind and I couldn't hold back anymore. I stepped forward and closed the gap between our mouths. Electricity sprung through my every vein when he deepened the kiss and after a while we broke apart enough for me to say my few words of comfort.

"All we were has turned us into all we are today, there's nothing to forgive"

**:D Yup, that's my first one-shot, I hope you liked it and I don't mean to be pushy but please leave a review and have a good day ;)**


End file.
